Authorities
Authorities are the Divine Powers, Attributes, Qualities, and Weapons of Gods, Heroes, Demons, and Monsters, which makes them invicible to normal humans. If a heretic god is slain, the authorities of the god will be stolen by humans, and transforming them into Campione. But only a few humans has the power to slain gods, namely Demigods, as they have a blood relation to a God (family line, father, mother, etc). Not even a God Slayer Mages could become a Campiones, as Campiones are something "special". Summary Only a little that trully know what an authority is, beyond that they are "God's Magic" that differ and superior to human's Old Generation Magic and Modern Magic, which makes them superior to humans and give a God the right to rule. An authorities usually reflect the history of a god, as they shaped by the myths and legends that give birth to them. When a human slain a God, the human will inherit the God's Authority, usually one Authority, although some (may have) inherit more than one authorities from a single god. This happens because a Campione, the one that slays god, are somewhat still a mortal being, they cannot absorb all of the God's power and authority. An Authority also could reshape to reflect the Campione's nature, partially explaining why some Authorities has a limitation in the Campione's posession, but not when in the God's posession. Some Artifacts that has the power of a god also could be considered as an Authority, such as Prometheus' Grimoire. But as they have the God's power, it also means that such artifact are not usable by normal humans, as it could makes the human "overloaded with power", killing them. In the world of Vinland, a Campione is stronger than the God Slayer Mage, as a Campione has the experience of "killing Gods" but God Slayer Mages aren't. A God Slayer mage only could overpower a campione if they attained another Slayer Attributes (such as Dragon Slayer, becoming a God Dragon Slayer), or gaining external power to match a Campione. This is why a God Slayer mages are not considered as True God Slayer, and instead, Campiones are the one that gains the title "True God Slayer". Known Authorities Siegfried's Authorities *Man of Steel the body of the user to one reminiscent to the True Steel, greatly increases the user's defensive capabilities *Dragon Slaying Heroic a Dragon Slaying Sword, and the Armor of Fafnir Tyr's Authorities *Sword of Tyr a Divine Beast with crimson flame properties Melusine's Authorities *Faceless Queen a winged Giant Woman with a mermaid's tail and a covered face Phobeus's Authorities *Legion of Hungry Wolves and Control Wolf Divine Beasts, transform the user into Wolf Warrior *Sun Rises manipulation and counter Solar Authorities Osiris's Authorities *Dead Servant the soul of the dead in a fom of skeleton Feng Bo, Yu Shi, Lei Gong's Authorities *Sturm und Drang over lightning, wind and rain Nuadha's Authorities *Ripping Arm of Silver the user a power to cut things as hard as adamantine Vulcan's Authorities *Return to Medieval Style any effect on the arena, a buff, or debuff Metis's Authorities *Control Over Owls *Control Over Snakes *Clairvoyance (demonic eyes) *Serpent's Evil Eyes - petrification (stones) *Summoning Darkness *Aegis Shield *Control Over earth Perseus's Authorities *Serpent killing words of power (dragon slaying effect) *Sealing 9 Verethragna's incantations *Summoning and controlling pegasus *Transforming into light and moving quickly Melqart's Authorities *Twin Clubs the Yagarish the Chaser and Ayamari the Driver *Summon Insects *Herculean Strength Ramie's Authorities *Black Lightning Avatar allows transformation into Lightning Tezcatlipoca's Authorities *Methamorphosis #Archmage #Flames of Annihilation #Black Demonic Bird #Jaguar #Summon user's Opposite gender counterpart Artemis's Authorities *Artemis' Arrows bolts of light with immense force. If six are used at the same time, it could damage a wide area Furies's Authorities *Judging Furies a destruction, damage, injury and curse Minos's Authorities *The labyrinth Illusion that traps the user and victim in a maze Aisravana's Authorities *Water Dragon and control Water Dragon *Ice Dragon and control Ice Dragon Prometheus's Authorities *Theft an authorities that the user confronted Circe's Authorities *Hero Confinement copy and use an authorities that the user currently confront Vajrapani's Authorities *Divine Might of Vajrapani Strength *Vajra Weapon Gayatri's Authorities *Dragon's Roar and Tiger's Howl manipulation Behemoth's Authorities *Wandering Avarice a black hole-like sphere that could attract the opponent Aisha's Authorities *Fairy's Corridor the fairy Tir-na-nOg *Charm or Curse Slaying Effect *Eyes of Sodom a person into a Stone Verethragna's Authorities *Gale Move *Bull Strength *White Stallion a flaming horse bearing the power of the sun *Camel combat ability, leg strength, magic power, extraordinary defense *Boar a giant boar Divine beast *Youth Protection *Raptor Speed *Ram Resurrection. It should be noted that if the user dies before activating the Ram he/she will die regardless *Goat over lightning *Warrior Sword capable of Slaying Gods Known Campiones *Rozmerga : Siegfried *Hotsuin : Vulcan, Ramiel *Maou : Verethragna, Furies, Minos